In the midst of chaos
by AnnaDreyar
Summary: In the midst of chaos in which the world is and battling the terrible Titans, Historia finds confidence in a person who would never have waited. Eren finds himself more and more involved by a mysterious girl and he is determined to help her discover herself. They'll encounter many obstacles than the monsters that afflict humanity. [Erehisu] - In Hiatus until the end of mangá
1. She isn't what seems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning:** Contains manga spoiler.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: She isn't what seems.**

Eren was finished cleaning the base quarters, obeying an order from Captain Levi. He finished the task as fast as he could and headed out to the courtyard, eager to see which friends of the 104th squadron decided to join the Troop of Exploration.

He rested on the wall of the old building, waiting until the moment the new recruits arrived. He was surprised to see twenty-one people coming through the gates. He recognized some recruits, but there was a blonde girl who caught his attention, she was beautiful with big blue eyes and blond hair, Eren tried to remember to have seen her before in the brigade of recruits, but he was sure that would not forget a face like her, easily. He gasped as their eyes met and she smiled. ' _She is beautiful.'_

"Eren." Armin's voice made him break eye contact with her. He watched as Armin and Mikasa approached him.

Mikasa gave him a curious look. "What were you looking for?" She asked in a monotone tone.

"N-nothing." He stammered fearing that he was caught looking at a girl.

Armin looked in the direction he was looking at earlier. "Oh, she's Krista. She's amazing, didn't you ever talk to her?" He asked innocently, completely unaware of his friend's nervousness.

Eren shook the head in a movement of denial.

"Hey, guys." Reiner screamed as he approached the trio with Bertholt, not caring that they were interrupting their conversation.

"So you joined us, too." Eren said in a cheerful tone, greeting the newcomers.

"Yeah, we're going to have to look for your ugly face a little more." Jean joined the conversation willing to annoy the old rival.

"Shut up, face's horse." Eren snapped, proving that Jean succeeded in his attempt.

"Repeat that, you idiot." Jean replied, putting the face next to his in defiance.

"And there they go again." Connie's voice echoed as he and Sasha joined the group.

* * *

A few days later Eren was busy doing the tasks on the field. It was just after lunch and the scorching sun was making he feel more tired than should. He wiped the sweat from the forehead and wished that rained to have some relief. He thought seriously about abandon the task, but he knew the superiors would think of something even worse for him to do.

"I'd rather fight with a titan, alone." He muttered to himself, pulling another weed off the ground.

"Looks like you can use some help." A soft, sweet voice came up behind him.

Eren jumped up and put the hand on his chest, trying to calm the beating. He took a deep breath and tried to hide the fact that he had been caught unawares. And he cursed himself for not being aware of the surroundings wondering what kind of elite troops he was, if he could be easily surprised.

Krista Lenz chuckled, noticing his shock. "Sorry about that. I think if I was a titan I would have eaten you." She scoffed slightly with a smile on her face.

Eren looked at her for a minute before answering coolly. "All right, Krista, I'll take care of it."

The smile that adorned her face fell instantly, but she shrugged and left without looking back.

Eren watched the girl from the day their gaze met and he realized that something in her was not real. "She looks so ... fake." He murmured to himself as he watched her disappear. "No one realizes that all this kindness can't be natural." He frowned unconsciously. "Or maybe is only in my head, after all, everyone loves this girl." He thought of the latter part belatedly regretting to have her dismissed.

"Stop talking to yourself and work." The shout of an older soldier made him jump again and curse in a low voice.

* * *

One week passed after the meeting in the fields and Krista avoided him like the prague. She tried to be nice to everyone all the time, but Eren did not seem to like her. _'It's not my fault, I've never treated him badly.'_ Krista justified to herself.

She walked distractedly for the hallway and suddenly around the corner banged the head on a hard wall, but before to fall in the floor two arms caught her. _'It wasn't a wall, then_.'

She looked up to find two penetrating green eyes. "E-Eren..." She exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Krista." He said in a hoarse voice.

She slipped out of his arms and stepped back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to bump in you."

He noticed that she did not look him straight in the eyes and she had avoided him in the last week. "Um ... Krista, I ..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Why are you nervous? And why have you been avoiding me?"

 _'Straight to the point.' S_ he thought. "I wasn't avoiding you, why did you think that?"

"Come on. You've practically run every time I show up." He said firmly.

She took a deep breath. "You're always so sincere, Eren. So you answer me why do you not like me?"

He widened the eyes not expecting this kind of attitude from the nicest girl in the pack. "I don't like ... it's not that ..."

"Is there a problem here?" Ymir appeared, interrupting the conversation.

"No Ymir. It's just a private conversation." Krista said waiting for her to take a tip.

"Private conversation, eh?" She narrowed the eyes.

Krista gave a shout of surprise as Ymir grabbed her hand and dragged her for the hall. "You can finish this later."

"Wait..." Krista shouted in protest, but Ymir did not let go.

Eren looked at the scene before him and breathed in relief. He did not want to tell her what he thought in her face.

* * *

The entire squadron was sent on a mission outside the walls. It would be the first time for the recruits beyond the protection of the walls. It would only be a recon mission, but all went wrong when a blond female titan emerged and attacked all relentlessly.

Unfortunately everyone broke the formation at that moment. Jean was having an internal discussion about who in the group where he was staying behind, after he, Armin and Reiner fought against the titan, resulting in the loss of horses and the wound to Armin's head.

Suddenly Armin exposed his decision to stay behind since he was wound and was going to mess up more than help, at which point Jean saw someone approaching and breathed in relief from having reinforcements. "You can inform Captain Erwin personally, Armin." Jean said with obvious relief in his voice. "There's someone from the squadron coming toward us. Is the.."

"Krista." The three of them shouted in unison.

"Ride fast. The right wing was... " Krista shouted at them as she handed the horses' reins.

"We know." Jean interrupted her. "Hey, it's my horse." He exclaimed in surprise when he took the reins from the horse that belonged to him.

"He came to me and was so wary. Did you fight with titans? "She turned to Armin. "Armin you're hurt." She said with concern.

"I'm fine." Armin reassured her.

"Why did you come to us, even with the danger sign?" Reiner asked.

"I saw the horse and I was around. I thought you guys might need some help." She said sincerely.

"You aren't only loved by people, but by animals too. Lucky for us, you're around." Reiner said with admiration.

"This is good, guys. I'm glad you're safe." She said with tears in eyes.

' _She's an angel.'_ Jean thought.

 _'A goddess_...' Armin looked at her admiringly.

' _Marry me.'_ Reiner said to himself.

* * *

Krista entered the boys' dormitory waiting that place to be empty, since she was in charge of cleaning. She gasped in surprise and blushed to see Eren lying in the shirtless bed. "Sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here." She covered the eyes and returned to the door ready to leave the room.

He looked at her, acknowledging her presence. "Are you in charge of cleaning today?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"Yes. I thought everyone was training." She said with embarrassment and bit the lower lip trying not to blush again if she looked at him.

"Do you want some help?" He got up and took the broom out of her hand.

"O-ok." She replied unsure of how to act in front of him after all the unsuccessful meet that they had.

Eren began to sweep the floor and after a few seconds of silence he tried to start a conversation. "Armin told me that you saved him and the other guys."

She stopped wiping the window for a moment and looked at him. "I just returned their horses."

He smiled at her genuinely and for the first time he saw sincerity in her. "You're a good girl, Krista." He said hoping that these words could redeem the way he acted with her before.

"Yes, Krista is a good girl." She whispered softly and returned to the task of cleaning the window and letting the subject fall.

Eren heard what she said despite her saying it in a whisper and was intrigued by that statement. He stopped sweeping and cautiously approached her. "Why did you say that, as if Krista was somebody else?"

She widened the eyes, surprised that he had heard what she said and looked at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to say until an awkward silence fell on them.

"Krista, you're a good girl." Eren moved closer to her until he was in front of her and insisted on the earlier statement hoping she would change the mood.

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to be Krista anymore." She said in a whisper and regretted having broken in front of him.

He looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it!" She wiped the eyes as if she had never cried and then wiped clean again by trying to ignore him.

He took her hand and stopped the movement. "Tell me."

She debated herself about speaking the truth for somebody, but she thought that could not stand this loneliness anymore. "Can I trust you, Eren?"

"Yes." He said with conviction and she thought could really trust someone so sincere like he.

"I'll tell you something I didn't tell anyone else." She said in a low voice.

"Not even for Ymir? I thought she was your best friend." He asked skeptically.

"She is. But you don't tell Mikasa everything, right? She's also your best friend." She retaliated

"Mikasa is more like a sister. Armin is the best friend, and I don't tell him everything." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and decided that if she did not tell him now she would go crazy. "My name is Historia Reiss."

Eren inclined the head and looked at her with a confused face.

"I changed my name when I was a kid, but I will not tell you the reasons because I think you already have too many problems to have mine included." She continued.

"So you were forced to change your name. And Krista is a good girl, kind and gently who always smiles for everybory." Eren looked at her as if unraveling a mystery. "I never really liked Krista." He bit the lip, contemplating his next words. "I want to get to know Historia."

She felt a weight lifting from her shoulders and was grateful that he understood everything without her having to say. She could not stop the tears from escaping of the eyes. "You need to keep a secret, Eren." She begged.

"I promise." He wiped a tear that ran down her rosy cheek. ' _So soft.'_ He thought while allowing the fingers to linger longer than they should on her skin.

Krista felt burn where he touched and let out a sigh, she took a last step forward and wrapped the arms around his waist. "Thank you Eren. I don't really like Krista either." She unburden and allowed herself some contact for the first time since she was born.

He was stiff at first, but after a few seconds it was inevitable to return the hug, he found himself squeezing her small body even closer and bringing her closer to him. "Show me your true self."

She smiled even though he could not see it because her head was buried in his chest. "I've been Krista for so long ... I don't know what Historia is..."

"Ahem." The couple was interrupted and looked towards the sound of someone scratching the throats, they saw Jean, Reiner and Connie looking at them.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Jean asked in an amused tone.

Eren frowned at the annoying question. "No. We were cleaning."

"It should not be easy to clean in that position." Connie pointed to them with a smile and they realized they were still holding each other.

"Oh." Krista blushed as she realized that was still in his arms and noticed that he still did not have a shirt.

"I'll finish cleaning here." Eren offered to try to free her from the obvious embarrassment. "We finished this conversation later." He whispered in her ear before letting the girl go.

She nodded and walked away from him. "Okay. Thanks for everything, Eren." She smiled genuinely at him and passed the boys down the hall, running to the own room.

"Wow, who would have thought you had it in you?" Jean mocked just after Krista left the room.

Eren narrowed the eyes to him but said nothing in return.

"Are not you going to fight back?" Connie asked with wide eyes showing obvious surprise.

Eren sighed. "I have nothing to say to this idiot."

"That's surprising." Jean said with a wicked grin. "More than you having fun alone in the room with the cutest girl out here."

"Urgh." Eren groaned angrily and jumped toward him deciding that a punch would keep his mouth shut, but Reiner intercepted the blow, stopping the impending fight.

"So... you and Krista?" Reiner asked, narrowing the eyes.

Eren recognized that look of jealousy and decided to appease the situation, not wanting to lose a friend for a misunderstanding. "She's my friend. Now get out of here or stay in the bed. I need to clean." He screamed angrily and picked up the broom again as the boys climbed into the beds without complaining. Eren sighed knowing it would be gossip in the corridors from the moment Connie left the room.

Armin entered the room with an alarmed expression on his face. "Eren, Captain Erwin is calling for you."

Eren dropped the broom and followed Armin to the corridor, grateful for the escape. "What is it?" He asked Armin in a low voice when they were far enough from the room.

"It's about the female titan. We have a suspicion." Armin answered in an even lower tone.


	2. Traitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, Erwin** **wouldn'** **t have died.**

 **Warning:** Contains manga spoiler.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Traitors.**

Armin entered in the reunion's room where the main soldiers stood around a large table beside Erwin's captain.

Eren heard all that Armin said about his observation during the attack of the female titan. "Are you sure of that, Armin?" He asked, not caring if there were officers present. "We can't accuse her only with suppositions." He insisted afraid that they could make a serious mistake

"I know you have a soft heart and don't want to assume one of our companions can be a traitor, but accept that, Eren." Mikasa said firmly, interrupting his questions.

"Are you sure of that, Armin?" Levi asked the same question of Eren but with a stern voice, demanding absolute certainty before they thought of a fixed plane.

"Yes, I'm sure it was Marco's equipment that Annie presented during the search after having eliminated the titas used to experiments." Armin confirmed again without fear. He turned to Eren. "She's my friend Eren, but if she's the female titan, then she's the enemy of humanity." He said without remorse.

"That's enough for me. Let's review the plans." Captain Erwin said putting the papers with the maps on the table.

* * *

In the refectory, the recruits were sitting around the tables with bored faces.

"I think I'm going to visit my mother." Connie said in a determined voice.

"They will not let us out." Jean replied.

"I can escape at night. It's not far from here." Connie insisted determined to see his family before something bad happened to him.

"I'll go with you." Reiner said. "If you really want to go, I'll help you."

"Thanks man, you're a good friend." Connie said with a smile.

Sasha laid the head on the table. "I'm so bored."

"We all are." Ymir said irritably.

"Hey, I hear..." Sasha heard something and drew the ear closer to the table to make sure she was not freaking out. "Titans are coming!" She jumped out of the bank in alarm.

"What?" Jean said incredulously. "If that's true, they broke the Rose Wall."

"It's impossible." Reiner said with a serious tone.

Suddenly, Nanaba, one of the veterans of the exploration troop entered the window. "We're being attacked, there is Titans coming from the South side. Ride on the horses, leave in pairs and evacuate the city."

"This is crazy, we're out of equipment." Connie screamed in despair.

"Do you want to stay here and die?" Nanaba said firmly. "It's an order. You don't have time to put the equipment."

"We're soldiers, are not we?" Reiner tried to encourage, putting a hand on Connie's shoulder to comforting.

"Right." Everyone said and left the refectory.

"We're going to die." Sasha moaned.

"So optimistic." Historia said sarcastically.

* * *

After the fight against the female titan and the rescue of the recruits in the towers on the south side of Trost district, where Ymir revealed to be a titan and helped save the last recruits. Reiner and Bertholt revealed their identities and kidnapped Eren and Ymir.

"Okay, prepare the horses, let's rescue Eren." Commander Erwin shouted in command.

"Krista, I don't think you should go after everything that happened." Armin said to Historia in a worried voice, knowing that they were still shaken after almost dying in that tower surrounded by titans.

"No way I'm going to sit around while Ymir and Eren are being taken away by supposed traitors." She said in a determined voice willing to bring her friends back and discover the truth behind Reiner, Bertholt and Annie.

"She's right, Armin. We have to follow them, I will not believe that Reiner and Bertholt are our enemies until I hear them say it in my face." Connie said angrily at the slightest thought that they had trusted people who might have been responsible for destroying their lives.

Armin sighed defeated and decided to follow them as well.

* * *

In the next day...

Eren was resting in one of the single rooms after being rescued, he heard a knock on the door and sat on the bed. "Come in."

"Are you feeling better?" Historia asked with genuine concern walking toward the bed.

"I should ask that." Eren said beating the hand beside him on the bed, motioning for her to sit down.

"Ymir made her choice. She chose to go with them." She sat beside him and sighed. "I thought we were best friends, but she..."

"I still can't believe they've been pretending all this time." Eren said putting the hand over hers.

"Worst of all is that we don't know what they really are." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to fight them and Annie, alone."

"I'm just sorry for believed them." He ran the thumb over her hand, trying to convey some comfort. "Are you going to tell everyone about you having another name and everything more?"

"Yes, I came here to try to gain some courage." She lowered her head shyly.

He laughed. "Are you using me, Historia?" He said in a fun tone.

"Maybe... Would you mind being used, Eren?" She said with a playful smile.

"For you... no." He said without thinking.

She bit the lower lip and stared at him for a few seconds. "Thank you for be a good friend, Eren."

"I'm here whenever you need." He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'll try to give you the courage you need."

She snuggled against his chest and felt the cheeks warm. "T-Thanks... I'm the daughter of the true king of these walls." She said in a low voice. "The bastard daughter of a nobleman."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm listening." He wanted her to know he was there for her no matter what she said.

"My mother was their maid and they had an affair, that's how I born. The only two times she talk with me in all my life, it was to say I should never have been born."

Eren pulled her into his arms again. "Keep talking..."

She sighed and wrapped the arms around his waist. "One day, my father came and told me he would take me away, but some guys dressed in suits came and murdered my mother." She gave a bitter laugh. "The last thing she said was: _If only you had not been born..._ "

He massaged her back slightly, encouraging her to continue. Even if he thought this terrible story to be told, he was willing to listen to her past.

She sighed. "I'll have to repeat this to everyone later, you can find out in the dinner."

He nodded. "I'm glad you were born, Historia." He whispered in her ear.

Tears escaped of the blue eyes. "Can I stay a little longer?"

"As long as you like." He pulled her even closer. "Or until captain Levi finds us."

She laughed in amusement. "I like this side of you, Eren." She paused. "You're always so serious and intense around everyone."

"I feel lighter when I'm with you." He cleared the throat. "Since that day when you told me about your name." He paused, trying to find the right words. "It's just... It's nice to have someone who really counts on me, you know, not because I'm a titan responsible for saving the humanity, but because you really want me around."

"I understand perfectly." She looked up to meet his green eyes. "It's nice to have someone to take care of even knowing who I am. Someone who's really real who isn't using me or expecting me to be something I'm not."

They both sighed at the same time and snuggled into each other's comfort.

* * *

They went into the kitchen after spending some time together.

"Where were you?" Armin asked when they entered in the kitchen.

"Er... resting?" Historia said uncertainly.

Mikasa gave them a strange look. "I'll get some firewood." She went out the door without looking back.

"I will help you." Historia followed her.

"I'll start cleaning, before captain Levi comes back and kills us for finding everything dirty." Eren grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor Sasha was finishing sweeping.

"That guy has serious problems with germs." Sasha said as she swept the floor.

"I dare you to say that in his face." Jean scoffed.

"Now, where were you and Krista?" Armin asked curiously ignoring the friend's jokes.

"Is Historia." Eren corrected knowing that they were informed about her real name after the attacks. "We were in the room, resting."

Sasha dropped the broom and Jean dropped the glass he was holding.

"I knew! Connie owes me money." Jean murmured.

"What?" Eren shouted angrily.

"They made a bet." Sasha explained.

"They bet about what?" Eren asked even more irritably.

"When you would finally assume that you are together." Armin said. "I honestly thought she liked Reiner."

"He's not here now, is he?!" Eren shouted without knowing why that statement made him so angry.

"Oh, oh, calm down, buddy..." Sasha tried to appease.

He sighed. "And we're just friends. I'll clean up before captain Levi and Connie get back." He stepped out into the hallway. "And stop betting on things you don't know."

* * *

That night, Historia told the whole truth about her identity, making everyone look at her differently, except for Eren. She saw the pride and understanding coming from his green eyes, which made a shiver run down the spine, she had never received that look before in your life, it was all she ever wanted.


	3. Baits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, the chronological order would be less like of the X-men.**

 **Warning:** Contains manga spoiler.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Baits**

The recruits of the Exploration troop were gathered in the brigade building. "It's been three weeks since she told that story." Sasha whispered to Connie.

"And she's acting completely different than she was before." Connie replied.

"I liked Krista, she was kind and always smiling." Sasha whined.

"You liked her because she always gave you food." Connie snapped.

"You're so bad." Sasha pouted.

"Stop talking and help here, you sluggers." Jean shouted, catching their attention.

"Sorry." They shouted and followed to help in the preparations for the new task for which they were designated.

* * *

Historia was patrolling with captain Levi and watched from afar how much Hanji was being hard with Eren in training of Titan. They were there for two days now and Eren was visibly tired, but no one seemed to really care about that. _'I know we need to get Wall Mary back, but does she have to be so picky?'_ She thought to herself as she tried to ignore the abuse he was suffering.

"Go sit next to Eren." The captain's voice lifted her thoughts.

"Hai." She answered without hesitation and headed for the wagon where Eren was being taken after another titan transformation session.

climbing on the wagon she gasped in surprise when she saw the state he was in. "What happened to him?" She screamed in obvious despair and knelt beside Eren, whose face was completely disfigured.

"Everything will be fine, Eren. You'll be fine." Mikasa tried to comfort him even though he was not sure he could hear her.

"He's going to be fine. It's part of the experience." Hanji apologized.

Historia took Eren's hand and squeezed. "You're going to be fine. You're the most stubborn guy I know."

Hanji laughed. "I think you've become good friends, huh." She tapped on Historia's shoulder making the girl blush.

* * *

Some hours later...

Back in the quarters, in the boy's dormitory some people gathered around the bed where Eren was.

Eren woke up and looked a bit confused as he leaned back against the bed with obvious tiredness. "Did I sleep for a whole day?"

Hanji completely ignored his question. "I'm glad you're back to normal, I was worried."

Levi, who was sitting on the next bed, raised an eyebrow. "What would you do if he had not gone back to normal?" He was completely interested in her response, since she took him to the limit without thinking of the consequences.

Hanji laughed nervously and scratched the back of the neck. "I knew he'd be back to normal." She tried to sound convincing but failed miserably.

"What happened to me... Was it so horrible?" Eren asked curiously.

Hanji showed the picture of his disfigured face and hoped he would not freak out.

"Oh." That was the only thing he could say when saw the state he was in.

"It would be hard to get a girlfriend like that." Levi said in a serious tone.

"Do you remember anything?" Hanji asked ignoring Levi's commentary.

Eren thought about her question. "No, I don't remember anything since the experience began and I became a titan." He stopped and concentrated a little more. "I just remember a voice saying that I was stubborn and a heat in my hand. Is that relevant?"

Hanji smiled at Historia who was next to Mikasa. "It's not relevant, at least not for our research."

"Can we figure out the hardening process?" Eren asked really hopeful.

"We didn't succeed." Hanji said without emotion.

"Really? Nothing?" He insisted on hoping she would jump and say it was a joke.

She stared up at him, no expression on her face. "Nothing. We studied the titan's body and found nothing." She explained the whole process of the tests they did with him.

A few minutes after the conversation, Eren expressed what everyone was thinking. "So the task of recovering the Wall Mary will not be possible this time because of me."

"Exact." Levi said. "Because of the non-discovery, the climate here in the quarters is depressing, everyone is disappointed."

"Eren tried his best." Mikasa said in defense of him.

Levi looked at her without scorn. "I know, but that does not matter. We can't get Wall Mary back, right?

"But you're blaming him." Mikasa screamed in annoyance.

"My words are hard, but I'm not blaming him." Levi corrected. "Recognizing that things didn't go as planned is part of the process."

"What Levi is trying to say is: With this experience we find that Eren is unable to accomplish the hardening." Hanji interrupted the discussion, ignoring Levi's sharp gaze. "But we learn other things about Titans, and that experience will bring us a useful addition." She screamed with enthusiasm. "That means we have to keep trying. This is what Levi meant."

"Yes, that wasn't useless." Levi said in a monotone.

Eren wondered how much he disappointed everyone. _'Why I have to take this weight alone all the time. If I remain useless, I will not have the strength to save the humanity.'_ He thought leaving Hanji's statement sinking like a million stones in his stomach. Suddenly, images of his father and a girl who looked a lot like Historia, but with black hair, appeared in his mind, bringing a painful migraine.

"Hey, don't push yourself so hard." Mikasa approached him realizing how much he was in pain. "You're still weak."

"Right, now without the hardening we just have to investigate the Church and everything related to it." Hanji said ending the conversation. "Erwin is in the capital investigating why the answers we need aren't in the king, but in the Reiss family."

Levi got out of bed and walked toward the door. "Let him rest." He ordered and left the room followed by Hanji and Mikasa.

Historia seized the opportunity and closed the door, walking to the bed.

"It was you... wasn't?" Eren asked.

"Me?" Historia asked confused as she sat beside him on the bed.

"You held my hand and called me _stubborn_." Eren said with a smile on his lips.

Historia laughed lightly. "I was worried you'd look ugly forever." She said scornfully.

"Oh, so my face is usually pretty?" He teased.

"I didn't say that." She banged a pillow on his head.

"Ouch." He moaned. "That's not how you treat a wounded man."

"So how is a wounded man treated?" Historia asked, amused.

"With affection." He pulled Historia by the hand to get closer.

"Hmm... Do you want affection, Lord Monster Savior of humanity?" She sneered.

"I'm not a monster." He replied, still holding her hand.

"No, you aren't." She stroked his face with the free hand. He leaned over her hand and received the affection.

"You wouldn't be doing that if I'd gotten that horrible face." He said with an amused smile.

"I don't care, I like you for what you're inside." She said fondly.

Eren froze and his eyes widened. She realized what had said and gasped as covered her mouth with the hands.

He swallowed and looked at those blue eyes he learned to admire. "You mean this?" He asked.

She took the hands from the mouth and let out a sigh. "I spoke without thinking." She said in a low voice.

"Better that way, it was sincere then." Eren replied and put one arm around her waist, with the other hand he stroked her hair. "I'd rather act than talk, you know it." He passed his hands over her jaw, caressing the jaw, the thumb caressing the lower lip of her. "I like you too, Historia."

They approached until they could feel the heat of each other's breathing.

"Eren." She whispered making he lost the little control that remained.

He ran the hands over her hair holding the back of the neck. "Historia, what's going to happen now is your fault."

He pressed the lips to hers, making she sigh. The two of them moved together, enjoying the warmth of each other's lips.

 _'So hot ... so soft.'_ He thought as he enjoyed the kiss.

"Ahem." Someone interrupted them. "Damn, I'm going to have to pay that horse face." Connie said with an amused tone. "Historia, can you help us with dinner or are you very busy?"

"I'll." She jumped out of bed and followed Connie through the door with a last glance at Eren who had a bright smile on face.

In the hallway she grabbed Connie by the collar of shirt and shoved him into a wall. "One word of this to someone and I cut your tongue out."

Connie's eyes widened. "Don't worry."

He watched Historia walk toward the kitchen and disappear around the corner. "Sasha was right, Krista was more gentle."

* * *

The next day the squadron of captain Levi met in the common room.

"Did you see everything?" Levi asked.

"Yes." all responded in unison.

"Captain, what is this?" Armin asked.

"Erwin's instructions." He took the letter and burned it in the flames of a candle on the table. "Do you believe him?" Levi questioned. "All the idiots who believe in him, come with me."

Everyone went to the dorms to pick up the supplies and get ready.

Eren waited for everyone to leave and pulled Historia in his arms.

"You've been avoiding me since yesterday." He said with a hoarse voice in her ear.

"I-I'm not..." She stammered. "The Captain kept me busy today." She pulled away and looked into eyes of him. She bit the lip in nervousness.

"What's it?" He whispered. "You know you can be honest with me."

"I always get lost when I look at you." She whispered back and lift the feet to reach him.

He laughed softly. "You're so small."

"Oh, shut up." She said and tapped the chest of him winning another laugh.

She gave him a kiss, making him stop laughing. "Come on, if someone come after us, we'll have problems."

"Right." He followed her down the hall.

"What do you think about the plan?" Eren asked.

"Madness, but we're soldiers, right?" She replied, glancing over shoulder.

"That's my girl." He said with a smile making she smile too.

* * *

The soldiers watched from the mountains as armed men surrounded the barracks.

"What would they do if we were there?" Connie asked aloud.

"I don't even want to think about it." Sasha shuddered.

"Captain, are they from the military police?" Armin asked.

"I doubt they would come in person." Levi answered. "Hn. I'm being underestimated by them." Levi said angrily and started down the mountain. "Let's go to the meeting point. We're lucky the moon is lighting the way."

They arrived in the Trost District at dawn and were surrounded by some residents.

"Hey, you're Captain Levi?" A man asked.

"He is, the best soldier of mankind." Another man confirmed.

"I thought you were taller."

"It's true, I always see him on a horse. He's really low."

"You are disturbing." Levi said in a monotone voice.

"Before, listen to us peasants. With soldiers like you, hiding here, we can not do our jobs." A tall man with a bandana on head said, blocking the soldiers. "We need to work or we will not have food, but the soldiers of the walls come and take advantage of us, and we still have the fear of the titans invading."

"Even without doing your job you have what to eat." Another man said.

"You have even women to keep you company. How much dignity." A guy said as looked at Mikasa and Sasha.

"If you want to help, leave money."

"Yes, and leave those soldiers who eat without paying."

"Watch out!" Levi shouted taking some men out of the way. "A wagon approaching." He pointed, alerting the soldiers.

"Eren and Krista." Sasha and Connie screamed.

"They took them again." Mikasa said.

* * *

Somewhere else in a room, Eren was sitting on the bed. "This guy doesn't look like me. He looks like a horse."

Historia laughed. "I think Armin looks a little like me."

"Are you saying he looks like a girl?" Eren said trying not to laugh.

"I didn't say that, it was you." Historia accused.

"Are they going to be okay? If those guys find out too soon, they can get hurt." Eren said in a serious tone.

Historia stepped out of seat in the chair and walked over to Eren, sitting behind him on the bed, she began to massage the shoulders of him. "You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your back, Eren."

He sighed and straightened back, resting the head on her shoulder. "I know, share the weight with me?"

She stroked the hair and kissed his forehead. "Whenever you need, I'm here for you."


	4. The mission

**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan don't belong to me.**

 **Warning:** Contains manga spoiler.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Mission.**

Historia awoke from your nap.

"It's all right?" Eren asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"I slept, did not I?" She asked without thinking.

"Anything bothering you?" He asked curiously.

"I had the feeling that I dreamed of something important, but I can not remember." She said.

"It always happens to me ..." He replied.

She sighed. "I have a feeling we're connected somehow, you and me."

He smiled and nodded. "I thought I was the only one ..."

Eren walked to the window. "The sun is setting. I wanted to think they're safe, since they're with the captain, but ..." He stopped looking at her. "Hey, you're distracted."

Historia sat in the chair near the window but remained silent.

"I'm sorry I could not get my Titan body stiffened... things will be complicated now." He said as sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" She asked.

"I just thought you wanted to save Ymir." He replied as if it were obvious.

"We've already talked about it. Ymir chose the path at wanted to follow, there's nothing I can do ... She does not need me." She said with a sad look, laying the head on the table.

"Hey, I need you." He said it sincerely, surprising her.

"Eren ..." She said chewing the lip for lack of words. "I want to discover all this mystery behind my birth and I'm worried about this role so important they want to impose on me. I don't know if I'll be able to comply."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" He asked.

"I don't know." She whispered. "Sometimes I envy you. It must be difficult to decide, but you always know what to do." She stared at him for a moment. "You always fight for others."

"I'm afraid sometimes. But know that I have to use this titan power that was fated to me to help mankind win and leave those walls." Eren said.

"I'm sorry." She interrupted him. "Krista Lenz always cared about others, she was a kind girl, but History Reiss, was never loved by your parents or anyone else, she should not even have been born. Do you think people are disappointed that Krista does not exist anymore?"

"I don't know about the others, but I ... I prefer Historia. Mine Historia" He said holding her hand. "I've said that before."

She lifted and walked over to him. "Why? Everybody loved the sweet and gentle Krista."

Eren pulled her into lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want the real you, all parts of Historia Reiss." He said in a hoarse voice of her neck, making Historia shudder.

"I guess I don't feel so lost anymore..."

* * *

That night, when Captain Levi's squad returned, recruits talked about the coup they had planned and some changes in plans.

They sat around the table waiting until Levi and Hanji tried to torture Nick and appear with new information about the Reiss family.

Eren watched as Historia was calm, but he knew inside she was as apprehensive as he was about what role they would have.

After several hours and groans of agony, Levi and Hanji emerged from the basement stating that everything was done.

"You go to the dormitories now. Rest and tomorrow, we'll tell you what we decide." Levi said without giving room for discussion.

Everyone went to their rooms with a weight on their stomachs. Fighting the titans to survive was one thing, killing people in a civil war was something to take the sleep away from them.

* * *

The next morning Historia came downstairs with Sasha and Mikasa, they met the boys in a room in the lower part of the house.

' _Who are these men?'_ She thought, looking at a balding middle-aged man, sitting next to a man who looked thirty.

"These are our friends from the Reebs corporation." Levi explained as if he were reading her thoughts.

"Well, the subject that we're going to talk about here is about Historia ascending to the throne as queen." Nina, a member of the exploration troop who was always accompanying Erwin, explained to them.

"Eh?" It was the only thing that Historia was able to vocalize.

"Queen?" Armin asked with eloquence that she.

"Captain Levi?" Nina said a little confused.

"I forgot to tell my squad." Levi said in a tone of voice that meant he was not sorry.

He turned to the recruits. "Apparently the actual royal family Fritz is only taking the place of the real royal family, the Reiss." He explained.

' _Royal family...?'_ Historia thought a little shocked. All the friends looked at her incredulous.

"Historia coming to the throne is the main purpose of this mission?" Armin asked.

"Exactly." Levi reappeared. "What did you say about this Historia?" Levi questioned her.

"Is impossible ... I can't ..." She said.

Levi took a few steps closer to her, making her shudder a little. "Well ... Suddenly someone tells you that you will be the most authoritative person in the world. But even if you are afraid, answer: 'of course, I accept' is the right thing to do. Not that it matters in any way. "He approached until the noses nearly touched and clenched his teeth as he said. "You will accept."

Historia noticed that Levi was losing control, but she was too stunned to care. _'I can't be queen. I'm nobody. Nobody's never needed me before_.' She stared at Levi again. "I can't be queen."

"You can not?" He said clenching the jaw and narrowed his eyes even more.

She knew she must be scared. She knew this. She knew the temperament of the captain, but she could not, she could not have something like that in her mind. "I can't." She said almost in a whisper.

In a swift movement, Levi lifted her up the collar of the shirt, making the air pass with difficulty to the lungs. She saw anger in his eyes, but she also saw something else, determination.

"You can not ... Then run away." He said as pulled her feet off the floor.

Historia could hear your friends shouting at him, she managed to stare at him with as much fire in her eyes as he did.

"Use all your strength and flee from us, and we will use all our strength to capture you and make you obey. This must be your destiny. If you do not like this, then fight." He said

"Let me go." She managed to say.

"Try to defeat me." He said it as a last challenge and let her go.

Historia collapsed on the floor, panting and felt Eren's arms pull her into a tight hug.

"You did not have to do that?" Jean said angrily.

"Do you think everything will be quiet tomorrow?" Levi asked nonchalantly. "Do you think the people around you will still be here tomorrow?"

With that all the recruits looked at him.

He continued to realize that he had their attention. "I do not think so, maybe normal people think ... But I'm not normal. I'm abnormal, I think it's because of the abnormal things I've seen. But if tomorrow the Rose wall breaks I'll react faster than anyone. Everything can turn out to be hell tomorrow and the way things are, there will be people on our way, keeping us from saving people." He turned his attention to Historia that was on Eren's arms, still on the ground. "If we gain authority over this world, perhaps those who would have to die can live. Looks good? It's all up to you, Historia."

He came crouched down before her. "You're going to cooperate? you're going to fight? Whatever, just decide, but there's no time, so decide now." Levi shouted the last part as put a hand on the head of History, not losing the growl that came from Eren.

"I accept." Historia shouted, surprising them both.

She looked at Eren reminding every time he sacrificed himself and fought for others. "My next role is to be the queen, right?" She stared at Levi. "Then I accept."

"Good! I'm counting on you." Levi said with a twinge of pride. So he offered her his hand. "Get up."

But before she could accept the hand, Eren caught her by the waist helping up and taking her to the corner of the wall.

Levi narrowed the eyes but said nothing, walked to the other side of the room and leaned against another wall. "Nina, go on!"

Nina explained the whole mission and how the plan was Eren and Historia being delivered by the corporation.

 _'I can do this._ ' Historia repeated several times in her mind, trying to convert herself.

Eren did not lose the way the beautiful blue eyes he loved, was out of focus. He bent down so could whisper in her ear. "You can do this!"

Eren and Historia followed father and son in the carriage and stopped in a cave where it would be the point of exchange.

Eren was tied to a beam and Historia in a chair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eren quailed as the leader of the Reebs corporation passed dirt on his face.

"You should be here for two days. We have to be convincing." The bald man explained.

"Dad, why do we have to listen to that little guy? He's a trash that can beat a little girl like her." The blond boy said with irritation.

"Fleger, Levi may be a tough man, but he's a good man. I hope one day you can understand how things work." His father scolded him. "He wants the good of mankind, and I can tell that he is a man who fought to get to the position he is ... By the way, miss, that is, Your Majesty, your boss is a scary man, but not a bad person. When you become queen, have a good beating in him and the challenge to fight back." He said with a smile.

Eren laughed. "That would be good, don't you think, Historia?"

And for the first time that day, Historia smiled.


	5. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning:** Contains manga spoiler.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: D** **ecisions**

A man in a black suit and hat came into the cave and walked directly to her. "Krista Lenz ... I was there when you got that name."

A flood of unwanted memories flooded into her mind. 'This man killed Mama.'

 _'It was the military police that murdered her mother.'_ Eren was staring at the panicked face of Historia and with the only thing he wanted at that moment was to release his hand from the moorings and run to embrace her.

Historia lifted his head and glimpsed Eren's worried and desperate gaze. She stepped out of the trance she was in and nodded to make sure she was okay. The two were soon dragged out of the cave and watched in horror as the men who "kidnapped" them were murdered.

The only thing that went through Eren's mind as a woman in a cloak took away the hidden ghosts of him and Historia was: _'The plan failed.'_

* * *

A blinding light took his mind from the chaos in which he was flooding. _'They dressed us in straightjackets and locked us in a coffin._ '

He rolled to the side and found History in the other coffin, staring at a man with a deadly gaze.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened, Historia." The man's voice broke the terrifying silence of the room they were in.

Historia continued to stare at the man with hatred when he was apprehended by a hug.

 _'It's all a farce... only a farce_ ' She kept repeating in her head, trying to ignore the warmth of the embrace she had always longed for from this despicable man.

She watched as the man with the hat struck Eren's neck, making him faint. She lunged at them from the coffin on the floor.

"Do not hurt, Historia." Her father said in a tone of preoccupied concern in his voice.

"Now do you care?" She wanted to scream, but with a dry throat did not rise higher than a whisper.

"Do not be ungrateful, brat." The man with the hat said mockingly and lifted her by the arm.

"Do not hurt him." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'll take good care of your boyfriend." The man with the hat said as he carried Eren through the door.

"Come on, daughter. We have a lot to take care of."

 _'Daughter._ ' The word echoed in her troubled and confused mind making her question your sanity one more time.

* * *

"Eren." She screamed trying to wake him. "Are you listening me?"

Eren opened his eyes once more, not knowing where he was. _'This is getting tiresome.'_ He tried to rub his eyes with the hands, but he noticed that he was chained and felt a slight sensation of panic fall like stone on an empty stomach.

He heard a voice calling his name one more time and looked down at her. _'She's fine.'_ He wanted to speak out loud desperately to ask what the hell was going on but he tasted the metal in his mouth. _'A muzzle_ '.

He kept looking into the girl's blue eyes in front of him trying to find the calmness she always gave him, but it all dropped when she started to speak.

"Eren, my father has never betrayed mankind, he is our ally, we judge him wrong."

She noticed the gleam in his eyes diminished as she opened her mouth, but she needed him to believe her. Her father came back to her, did not he? He was there now, she had a family and he was a good man, was not he?

"It is certain that he interfered with the plans of the exploration troop, and he ordered the death of Pastor Nick and Reebs and his men, but he had no choice, he did all this for the good of mankind." She continued, but she no longer knew if it was to convince Eren or herself.

"Historia, let me explain."

Eren tried to wipe the mess of his head as he watched the man hold Historia's hand and lead her to the stairs leading up to him. _'How long have I been here? What happened to the exploration troop? What did this man say to convince her? I've been to this place ... No, I have not been, but it looks familiar. '_

"What is it? This is your first time here, but it would not be strange if this place sounds familiar." Eren heard the man say it again and he was feeling sick with that voice.

Historia watched with suspicion as he led her to Eren and positioned them behind him. She was not comfortable with Eren being trapped like an animal. "Father, were not you going to explain everything to Eren?"

"Yes, that's what I feel, but first I want to try something... We just need to touch him." He turned the hand of Historia to Eren's shoulder. "By doing this, he may remember, this place might serve as a trigger."

Historia and Eren almost collapsed when many images and memories flooded their minds in some seconds.

"Do you remember your father's sin now?" Rod Reiss asked to Eren who was terrified of the memory of having devoured his own father.

"Historia, are you okay?" Rod asked when he saw tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"Why did not I remember her? I was not alone all this time ... She gave me books and taught me to read..." Historia stammered.

"Have you and Frida met?" Rod asked confused.

"Frida?" Historia asked, uncertain.

"If you're talking about a girl with long black hair, she's your half sister, Frida Reiss." He explained. "Apparently Frida took care of you... She must have erased your memories to protect you."

"Did she erase my memories?" Historia asked.

"Yes, but now those memories have awakened when you touched Eren." He said a little confused by the whole situation.

"And where is Frida? I want to thank her for everything. If it were not for her I would be ... I would be ... Well, where is she?" Historia said with euphoria and happiness.

"Frida is no longer in this world." Rod answered in a monotone voice, trying to hide the discomfort. "I had five children, and along with my wife, they were all killed five years ago by Eren's father, Grisha Jaeger." Rod approached and braced Historia whose eyes were wide of shock.

He went on explaining without being sure the two teenagers were listening. "Grisha possessed the _power of the titan_ , until that day I did not know who he really was, but his intentions became very clear. He wanted to steal the power of the Reiss family for himself. He wanted to possess the power that was stored inside the body of the her sister Frida. Frida had a form superior to any other tit, she was considered invincible, however at that time she did not have enough experience to deal with such power and ended up devoured by Grisha Jaeger and all her powers were taken. But still not satisfied he devoured my whole family to get rid of every line of the Reiss family. Miraculously I was the only survivor of that hell. "

"Why? Why he did something so cruel?" Historia asked almost out of breath looking at Eren who was also in shock.

"Hey, hey, hey. Are they still chatting? There's a military coup out there, it will not be long before they find this place." The man with the hat interrupted rudely.

"Yes, that's the plan, but I've already told all the anti-human squadrons to get out of here, including you." Rod said calmly.

"Is my majesty angry with me?" He said exaggeratedly. "I was looking for a bathroom."

"Keney, I totally trust you. Now go." Rod said firmly.

"I say the same, _Majesty_." He replied as he stepped out of the luminous cave.

* * *

Historia watched as her father came down the stairs to the pedestal where they were, dragging her with him. He bent to pick up a strange bag.

Her mind was a mess. She glared at the boy she had thought to take care of so many hours ago. 'It's not his fault. It was not he who killed Frida. His father's sins do not belong to him. He is still Eren. **My Eren**.'

On the pedestal, bound and completely bewildered, Eren watched as the look of hatred on pretty face of Historia was replaced by acceptance and then by something he had not seen in a long time since his mother had died. Was it love?

"I'm sorry for making you wait all this time, Historia." Rod Reiis's voice echoed through the cave, breaking Eye and Eren's eye contact.

"Father, what is this?" Historia walked up to him and saw the syringe with a strange liquid inside.

Eren's heart squeezed as he remembered the image of his own father injecting that same liquid into his arm before transforming him into a titan that made him eat it alive. _'He can not do the same with history. Not with her. '_

Historia stared at his father's face as he stood before her and began to explain. "Pay attention, I know it sounds impossible, but Frida is not dead yet."

"What?" Historia said confused.

"The memories of Frida still live. Would you like to see your sister?" He went on to explain.

"Yes, I want to see her." Historia said with a smile of hope on face that made Eren's heart calm down for a second. The calm was soon replaced with terror when he understood what was going to happen next.

Sounds of struggle and clink of arms could be heard in the distance. "Looks like we're running out of time." Rod said with the same annoying calm in his voice.

"What's with that look, Eren?" Historia asked when he saw the look of desperation on his face.

"I think he already understood what will happen to him." Rod said. "The power of Frida will return to the Reiss family through you, Historia. "

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Frida possessed more than the titan powers, she knew all the history of this world and how this world ended up like this. She was 15 years old when she got those memories and powers, devouring my younger brother, and Eren's father got those powers when he devoured Frida"

This statement made the reality of the situation sink into the Historia's mind. _'He wants me to devour Eren.'_


End file.
